


乔戈有你 38

by Morlin



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morlin/pseuds/Morlin





	乔戈有你 38

    “今天怎么回来的这么早？”乔戈听到开门声出去一看，是吴失过来等着吃晚饭了。

    吴失将背在身后的花束放到桌上：“明天是你的生日啊。”

    说完主动向乔戈伸出手：“我请了假，愿意和我一起去爬山吗？”

    乔戈略微惊讶，又宛然一笑，有话直说还真的是吴失的性格，一点也不藏着掖着。

    “去哪？”乔戈放下手中正在处理的菜叶，擦干手握住吴失的手，“太远了你今年过年就得加班了。”

    吴失说：“就在渝州，我们出去走走。”

    两人牵着手进了电梯，又在停车场松开，松开时对视一笑，各有各的心思在酝酿。

    已经快到黄昏时刻，上山的行人渐渐少了起来，背着大包裹的都是在山上过夜准备看日出的人，吴失和乔戈两手空空，在上山的队伍中倒是格外轻松。

    若是论速度，这两人快起来谁也跟不上，可今日两人心里满是风花雪月，只想慢慢的一起走着。

    山上的寺庙鼓声敲响，威严而宏大的声音在山林里盘旋，人们不由得驻足聆听，体会那一瞬间的震撼。

    “跟在西藏的感觉一样。”乔戈闭上眼睛听着鼓声，无故想起两年前陪吴失待在藏区医院的场景。

    “是很像。”吴失有些失神，像是也想起了那段岁月，那时候与现在相比，足以称为是短暂的欢愉了——无所牵挂，无所顾虑，睁眼是山，闭眼是静，安逸而平静。

    乔戈靠近搂住他的肩膀：“有机会再去。”

    吴失苦笑着点头，他们心里都明白，这只是一句安慰的话，吴失要负责体感研发的后续研发，乔戈目前管理的资料和暗地里的协助工作不能交于别人。

    “你信佛吗？”走着走着，二人走到了寺庙门口，吴失上前敲门。

    “不信。”乔戈摇头，跟着他走上台阶，“但我愿意一试。”

    “吴先生，您来了。”小和尚前来开门，看见吴失不是很惊讶，侧身让二人进去。

    “你信佛吗？”乔戈跟着吴失往里走，看他对这里如此熟悉有些疑惑。

    吴失摇头：“我也不信，但有的时候需要出世的人的点拨，才能更好的看到自己的内心。”

    “吴先生每次都这样说。”小和尚跟着他们身后听到这话，笑道，“其实就是小时候被长辈带来见朋友成了寺里的常客罢了。”

    “小时候？”乔戈看小和尚年纪不大。

    小和尚看出他的疑惑：“阿弥陀佛，我比吴先生稍大一点，我来寺里的时候，吴先生已经是常客了。”

    “又透我的老底。”吴失带着笑意。

    “吴先生此次前来所求什么？”小和尚笑盈盈地看着面前两个人，心里了然但不说破。

    “所求不多。”吴失倒是没有如小和尚所想的那样，“平安符而已。”

    小和尚带着吴失去求平安符，乔戈转到了佛像前，仰头驻足，最后像是认输一般，低头跪拜，那模样虔诚而专注，夜里灯火暗淡，照在乔戈脸上明暗分明，眼帘低垂，无故让人生出悲悯之感。

    吴失拿着平安符出来时看到的就是这幅场景。

    小和尚站在吴失后面，悄悄离开，吴失上前，跪在乔戈旁边，双手合掌默默许下心愿。

    “走吧。”乔戈起身伸手扶吴失。

    吴失握着平安符放到他手上起身：“我为每个人都求了一个，这是你的。”

    乔戈低头看这个小荷包，将其放进贴心的口袋里：“我收下了。”

    吴失脸上带着笑容与小和尚告辞，与乔戈继续向上。

    又爬了一段时间，与前方上山等日出的大部队隔开很长的距离，前后皆是寂静，吴失突然开口：“这个平安符是专门为你求的。”

    乔戈低声笑道：“我知道。”

    “你一定要保管好。”吴失十分认真。

    “我知道。”

    两人慢慢悠悠晃晃荡荡往上走着，走着走着走过了从山上流下的小溪，走过了搭帐篷的队伍，走到了接近山顶的地方。

    不用抬头，向前看就是星空与朗朗月色。

    吴失进入山顶酒店办了入住手续，出来看乔戈还站在门口望着前方的天空发呆。

    “今日月色真美。”吴失并肩站在乔戈身边，乔戈侧头盯着吴失的眼睛说道。

    吴失清澈的眼瞳倒映着天上的星空：“是啊。”

    他喃喃地回应着，眼睛转向乔戈，二人对视，眼里皆是炽热的情感。

    “你的眼睛比月色更美。”乔戈抚上吴失的眼睛，在上面留下一个极度控住力道的吻，拉着吴失的手进了电梯。

    一进封闭空间，热烈的吻就笼罩下来，唇齿交缠，狭小的空间几乎瞬间就炽热起来，乔戈扶着吴失的脖颈，轻轻揉捏着，这个吻不长，却十足让吴失内心颤栗。

    离开电梯他被拉到房间甩上门摁在门上，乔戈双手撑在吴失身侧，喘息着缓解着呼吸。

    “对不起。”乔戈颤抖着手抚摸吴失的脸，喷出的热气让吴失觉得燥热不堪，“我这么喜欢你，应该精心策划从长计议，让你主动找上门来无法逃脱我的控制，可我太高看自己的自控力了，在你面前我控制不住自己……”

    “你……愿意和我在一起吗？我不是个好人，背景复杂，工作性质恶劣，还带着一个个来路不明的女儿，愿意接受我吗？”

    吴失注视着乔戈的眼睛，他总觉得乔戈深不可测难以琢磨，但他此刻，好像看透了面前这个小心翼翼维护他的感受的男人……吴失嘴角微扬，伸出臂膀环住乔戈修长而有力的脖颈，闭着眼睛轻轻啄了一下乔戈的唇。

    空气迅速升温，房间里的每一寸空间都被炙烤着，两人的大衣被胡乱丢在地上，乔戈挽住吴失的腰，手臂逐渐收紧，吴失的唇被带着颤抖的唇覆住，下唇被吸吮研磨着，很快舌尖就伸了进来，与他被占据空间不知偏向何处的舌头交缠，发出令人心跳加速的水声，乔戈的呼吸陡然粗重，勾勒着吴失的口腔咬住他的舌尖。

    嘴唇和舌尖的刺痛感让吴失浑身上下都不自在起来，忍不住打了个激灵，乔戈低低的笑声带着潮热的气息传入吴失的耳廓，耳尖在乔戈的目光下激的通红，空气渐渐粘稠起来。

    紧接着吴失的脖颈就被叼住了，利齿在上面轻轻细细地磨着，又游移一路向上，叼住耳垂轻轻舔舐，咬住耳尖细细啃咬着，吴失头皮止不住的发麻，双腿使不上力，酸软不堪，只能用力勾住乔戈的颈项让自己不至于跪下去。

    乔戈转回吴失的唇边厮磨着，吴失感觉自己透不过气来，只知道张着嘴任人索取，晶莹的液体从嘴角流出，乔戈轻舔着为他清理干净，又将舌头伸进来，教他品尝自己的味道。

    后脊无端升起一阵酥麻，吴失躲避乔戈的轻吻将脸埋在他的颈端，止不住的喘息，乔戈咬着他的肩膀将他抱起，吴失双脚腾空失去重心，害怕得勾住乔戈的腰，随即被放到了床上，一个黑影笼罩上来。

    “愿意吗？”乔戈牙齿松开吴失肩膀上的肉，透着月色直视吴失。

    吴失被乔戈深邃似潭水的双眼盯着，身下一瞬间难受起来，他小幅度地磨蹭着腿，轻喘着撑起自己咬上乔戈的锁骨，流畅有力的背脊暴露在乔戈眼下，他的眼睛骤然红了起来，燃着烈焰的手指掀开吴失的衣服，顺着尾椎骨一路往上，所到之处皆可燎原，吴失指尖颤抖地解着乔戈的衬衫纽扣，突然胸前一阵胀痛，他腰部发软大口呼吸着瘫倒在床上。

    乔戈的手指在他左胸撩拨着，粉红的乳尖凸起，在空气中瑟瑟发抖，右胸不甘被遗忘，向乔戈的身体靠近，在他衣服的布料上摩擦着，试图缓解那抓耳挠腮的瘙痒。

    忽然吴失僵住了，细小的喘息抑制不住破口而出，乔戈的手指在他身后穴口旁打着圈，时不时指尖触到穴口处惹得吴失颤抖不已。

    “慢……慢一点。”吴失扶着乔戈的胳膊想要逃离他的手指，乔戈听话地将托着吴失屁股的手停下，胸前的手依旧在揉捏着，很快，吴失就不满足于此，想要更多的刺激缓解胸前和身下的难受。

    他眼角带红水盈盈的乞求似的望着乔戈，乔戈伸手打开床头柜，摸出里面的东西倒在手上，手指微微勾起刺入穴口。

    吴失是第一次经历这种事情，穴道里涩得绞得乔戈手指难以前进，他又十分不习惯，肌肉一直在挤压着想要排出进入体内的手指。

    乔戈吻了吻吴失的唇，正当吴失主动索取这个吻时，他抽离开来，叼起被遗忘已久又不甘寂寞被布料磨得透红的右乳尖，吴失的眼睛瞬间笼上一层迷雾，注意力全在胸前，不住的小声吞噬着口水。

    私处的手指又进了一节，在里面缓缓抽动起来，时不时按压着穴道内壁，吴失腰部颤抖着接受了第二根手指，随着第三根手指的加入，穴口的嫩肉紧紧的吸附着修长的男性手指，因手指抽插的动作不断吞吐着。

    前面已经坚硬不堪，小口正在一点一点的吐着白液，乔戈身前的巨物也硬的得难受，他的手指又运动了一会儿，感受到吴失的抵触降低，抽出手指，挺身而入。

    “唔……”身体被一点一点撑开的感觉让吴失想要逃窜，但他的腰被死死扣住，怎么也使不上劲。

    带着炽热的硬挺在吴失体内慢慢抽动起来，一次比一次深，一次比一次重

    “唔唔……嗯……”吴失口里的声音随着身体的颤栗破碎起来，意识慢慢抽离，只知道顺着乔戈的动作晃动着身体。

    前面硬的发涨，吴失的手正准备抚上去自我缓解。

    “啊！”突然被顶到了某个地方，吴失像是被触到了身体的开关，彻底控制不住呻吟起来。

    乔戈吻着吴失的嘴唇将他抱起来，一下一下撞击凸出那点，吴失瘫软在乔戈怀里随着他的抽动一上一下，腰部猛地颤抖了一下，眼神失焦，液体喷射而出沾染上乔戈肚子前的白色衬衣

    发泄过后，吴失浑身无力，受不住乔戈的攻势，带着呜咽声求饶起来：“不要了……不要了……唔！”

    乔戈看着他绯红的脸颊，眼睛深不见底，重重地在吴失体内碾磨，一下快一下慢，吴失挣扎着想要将乔戈排出，却绞得更紧，体内的硬挺又涨大了一圈，挤压着他的每一寸内壁，还在不停向深处进发。

    “不行……不行，进不去……啊……”吴失眼里带泪，一个劲的摇头，“难受……嗯！”

    滚烫的液体隔着薄膜都烫得吴失两眼失神，像是要窒息一般扬起头想要大口呼吸着新鲜空气，却将美丽的脖颈暴露在野兽眼下，乔戈含住吴失的喉结将液体尽数射在他体内，然后依依不舍的在里面蹭了蹭抽了出来。

    抽出带出的翻露着的嫩肉一点一点吐着紫红的物件，乔戈平息下去的气息霎时粗重起来，双眼又开始泛红，吴失疲惫不堪，枕在乔戈肩上任他离开体内，乔戈心疼地摸了摸吴失的头发，深吸一口气，下身翘着退了出来，抱着已经被脱得一干二净的吴失进了浴室……

    低沉的呼吸声伴随着小声的呜咽从里面传出，再次出来时，吴失已经在乔戈怀中睡着十分安稳。

    乔戈把衣服垫在被打湿的床单上，抱着吴失上了床，将被子为他掖好，搂着一丝不挂的浑身泛红的人闭上了眼睛。

    “生日快乐……”怀里的人发出呢喃，乔戈定晴一看，吴失还在沉睡中。

    他在吴失额上落下一个晚安吻，再度闭上眼睛。

    今日的月色，确实很美妙。


End file.
